


A little unsteady.

by dorkygabriel



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, again. sorry, also i tagged major character death, but its not really, i didnt describe the violence in much detail but i will give a warning for mention of blood!!!, okay im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willl has a nightmare. Probably his worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little unsteady.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so sorry. But, I was listening to the song unsteady by X Ambassadors and i just thought "wow this is a Will Graham song" so i wanted to write something.... And this happened. Anyways, I hope you like!

Will shot up out of bed. He was panting, sweaty and scared. He'd had another nightmare, not that he was surprised. 

It took him a good minute or so to regulate his breathing, and then he slowly began to push the sheets away from himself. When he looked down at the floor, all he saw was red. Thick, red liquid. Blood.

He gasped slightly, unable to differentiate between what was real and what wasn't. He swung his leg over the side of the bed, and put it onto the floor. Instead of the liquid going away, he felt it cover his foot. Very afraid that whatever was happening was actually _real_ he put his other foot down and stood up. Shaky hands reached for a torch which was on his bedside table, flicking it on and looking around. He whistled to try and get his dogs' attention, but not one came to his side. They always came.

  He glanced around this room, and saw that the door was open, and he then felt a shiver run down his back as he felt a breeze pass through the house. He was scared to say the least. He walked through to his living room, looking down at the footprints he was making, gulping. He found the phone, and dialed Dr Lecter's number straight away. Will needed help, and his psychiatrist had said he could call whenever. Besides, Will didn't know who else to go to, who else would listen.

He rang the number, but got the voicemail. He was probably sleeping, since it was dark outside, but Will left a hushed message anyway.

"Dr Lecter? If you, uh, aren't... busy, could you come down? I... There's a lot of blood." 

And with that he put the phone down. He continued walking slowly through his house, but he felt extremely weak in the knees, afraid of what he's going to see, afraid of what he could have done. 

And that's the thing. He isn't as scared to find someone in his house, he isn't scared of someone trying to kill him. He's scared that he'll find a body. He's scared that he's killed someone. 

It only got worse. 

Walking through into the next room, he almost collapsed. There, on the floor, was Hannibal. Covered in blood. _His own blood_. Will felt his chest get tighter and felt like he couldn't breath. He gapsed at the air, the torch dropping from his hand and forming almost a spotlight. His hands lifted up to cover his mouth as tears prickled at his eyes, and only then did he see the blood on his hands. They flew away from his face and Will felt a sob escape his throat as he looked down at the dead eyes belonging to his psychiatrist, his _friend_.

  His knees finally gave in as he collapsed down by Hannibal, hands gently wrapping around his head and cradling it on his lap. 

He shook his head, whispering "sorry" over and over. 

He didn't know what had happened, but he didn't want to believe it. More so, he didn't want to believe he killed him. 

 

 

Footsteps could be heard, and Will's head shot up, eyes red and puffy. He imagined it'd be the police, because somebody was bound to have heard something.

  "Will?" Came the concered voice of Hannibal. 

Shocked and confused, Will looked down at his lap. His empty lap. His clean hands. His clean room.

  He scrambled up from the floor, turning around to look at a unharmed Hannibal. 

"Are you.. Real?" Will asked, voice hoarse. 

"Of course I'm real, Will. I got your voicemail, what happened? Are you-"  He was cut off as he felt the younger man rush over and wrap his arms around his waist.

Will leant his head on Hannibal's chest, closing his eyes. 

Hannibal slowly wrapped his arms around Will, confused but glad to see he was okay. 

"Will, what's wrong?" He asked quietly. 

Will didn't reply for a while, just happy to hear Hannibal's voice and stay in his arms. 

"Don't let go." Will said, almost inaudibly. 

"I wansn't planning to." 

Hannibal didn't mind, he was content to stay here with him for as long as necessary. He gently ran a hand through Will's hair, trying to comfort him as much as he could. 

"I'm just glad you're okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY. I hope you enjoyed it anyhow, and as usual, comments and Kudos' are greatly appreciated! ♡  
> ((ps. check me out on tumblr, castiel-myunicorn))


End file.
